


Heater Troubles

by zitaostuck



Category: iKON (Kpop)
Genre: Band, Canon, Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Lowercase, M/M, Romance, non-au, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 09:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6112445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zitaostuck/pseuds/zitaostuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The heater broke, now what will they do for some heat?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heater Troubles

it wasn’t abnormal for the heater to just die on them at random times, it has happened before and it sucked a lot then too, but at that moment it wasn’t balls chilling cold. like it was now. especially at night when the temperatures went below the freezing mark, making all of them hide under two or more blankets, preserving some warmth for their well strained bodies. 

at one point jinhwan thought he couldn’t take it anymore, he was cold and he was missing a certain someone’s body heat. even though he was supposed to be more subtle with these types of things, he also supposed that junhoe wouldn’t notice him slipping out of the room, considering that he was currently hidden under an igloo of blankets and pillows. 

and so he took off, being careful not to bump in any of the other members on the hallway (he knew that sometimes yunhyeong had the bad habit of having snacks in the middle of the night), opening the door to bobby and hanbin’s room and going inside as quietly as he could. he wasn’t surprised to see that the two boys weren’t yet asleep, but rather playing on their phones. bobby just smiled at the sight of him, waving a bit at the same time hanbin was pulling the blanket up a bit in an obvious invitation. 

he took off his slippers, slipping inside the warm bed and against hanbin’s chest, wrapping one arm around the younger boy as he cuddled, smiling due to the success of his plan. that’s precisely what he needed.he fell asleep almost immediately, but not before his lover put his phone away in order to wrap both his arm around him. warm and content.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.

jinwhan blamed the fact that he was, in very certain moments such a light sleeper for waking up not even one hour and a half later. however, he couldn’t tell if he was quite happy that it happened or not. 

raising a bit to look over hanbin’s head, he could see the door opening, another person coming inside the room, someone obviously tall at that. he couldn’t believe his eyes and refused to believe that what he thought he was seeing was true. 

however when he heard the boy’s voice, there was no doubt about it. there was their second to maknae, sassy and forever displeased goo junhoe, leaning down to awake bobby for his slumber with a small kiss to his lips, until the older man woke up. bobby laughed softly, distinctively fond as he scooted more to the edge of the bed as he make some space for the younger boy to climb up as well, letting himself be held close by the rapper. 

 

well well-...who would have thought. awkward his ass, those two weren’t awkward. quite the really far opposite, they were together. which was both really amazing and really odd at the same time. jinhwan supposed he was a bit hurt, considering that both bobby and hanbin swore to him, as he swore to them, to tell one another everything, especially important stuff like this. 

he supposed that was junhoe’s hand in his, threatening bobby not to tell anyone anything about them. it sounded like him. 

pushing his disappointment away, he fell back down on the bed, curling up against hanbin and falling asleep as well, determined to be awake first in order to pay junhoe back for being a little bastard.

.o.o.o.o.o.o

he was quite good at turning things he wanted into reality so, indeed, jinhwan did awake before the younger vocalist, however not before the latest's lover. 

he fought really hard with the need to coo over them, a small sound still escaping which attracted bobby’s attention. the rapper laughed softly as he saw the older man awake and staring, making a small sign to tell him to stay quiet. it was really too cute, if jinhwan was concerned, the way in which junhoe was laying against bobby’s chest, face still hidden against the man’s shoulder while his lover was pressing small kisses to his head. 

it wasn’t long before hanbin awoke as well, turning to first kiss jinhwan good morning before turning towards his friend’s bed. the eldest would have laughed if it wasn’t for the youngest of them still being asleep at the way in which the leader’s eyes widened at the size of plates, looking up at jinhwan with a confused expression, as if expecting explanations. the red haired male shrugged though, mouthing a soft “i’ve only discovered as well”. 

bobby chuckled at them, resting his head against the pillows his hands lightly caressing the vocalist’s back and smoothing back his hair. 

it seemed like the moving around and the vibrations of bobby’s chest as he laughed were enough to awake junhoe from his slumber, clearly disorientated. “good morning baby.” they could hear bobby saying to him, followed by a junhoe’s sleepy grumble of “don’t call me baby.” and the quick exchange of a kiss between the two, jinhwan and hanbin being well aware of the fact bobby knew they were watching. 

it didn’t take long before junhoe was settled again against bobby’s chest to take a look on the other side of the room, seeing jinhwan and hanbin watching them with a raised eyebrow. “oh fuck…” 

“i think we all should have a talk after breakfast-” hanbin stated, putting on his leader voice, making bobby and jinhwan laugh and junhoe hide his face in embarrassment.

**Author's Note:**

> i write too much fluff.


End file.
